Ken
by KunyBankai00
Summary: Los sombrero de paja arriban una nueva isla, un tanto extraña y peculiar con lazos tradicionales por parte de Zoro, y algo mas e arrastrado a esa isla, un "accidente" entre dos de los tripulntes, solo tiene que entrar para descubrir esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo º1:

Ya a lo lejos se veía la tan ansiada nueva isla, el Sunny bullía con todos los mugiwara exaltados por la parada, el que mas como siempre su revoltoso capitán.

- ¡Falta mucho Nami!

- Nooo, relájate un poco ¿quieres?

Dijo ella suspirando, Sanji al timón, Franky, Brook, Ussop y Chopper en la proa del barco, emocionados, Zoro estaba como siempre en la parte superior del palo mayor, observando a lo lejos, parecía una aldea tranquila a lo que él veía.

Robin estaba junto a Sanji leyendo sobre la isla.

- Al parecer la isla a la que nos dirigimos se llama... ¿hum?... Ken... ¿solo eso?

Sanji la miro, como el resto.

- ¿Ken?-Repitió Luffy.

Zoro cayó al suelo desde lo alto y se quedo mirándola.

- Ken... significa espada, es una aldea de espadachines.- Dijo el ajustándose la ropa.- Los mejores dojos están en esa isla.

- Vaya, entonces estarás emocionado, ¿nee, Zoro? –Amenizó Luffy.

- Quien sabe, a lo mejor encontramos algo interesante.

Robin suspiro y cerró el libro caminando hacia cualquier otra parte donde no estuviera el peli verde. Este se quedo mirándola de reojo y suspiro también, Sanji que se percato exhalo el humo.

- ¿Pasa algo, estúpido marimo?'

- Nada que un pervertido cocinero de a bordo deba saber.

Dijo girándose y alejándose también. Luffy que no se enteraba de nada correteo por todo el barco.

- ¡Bieeeeeen, echad el ancla!

- ¡JOOSH! –Ussop, Chopper, Brook y Franky.

- ¡AUN NO IDIOTAS!- Revocó Nami con cara de demonio, a lo que todos se quedaron congelados- Mirad... antes de hacer nada.

Señalo al frente, cuando todos miraron, justo a unos cuantos metros del muelle principal había una horca que sobresalía del mar, con un par de cadáveres putrefactos colgando de sus cuellos, y un cartel que rezaba: Bandidos absténganse de atracar en esta isla.

- Vaya...- Sugirió Ussop tragando saliva.

- Pero nosotros no somos banidos.- dijo Luffy.- solo queremos comprar comida y materiales, shishishi~

- Es un advertencia como otra cualquiera, solo atraquemos cojamos lo que necesitemos y vayámonos.

Dijo Zoro ajustándose sus katanas, todos asintieron, pasaron de largo la horca y encaminaron el Sunny Go hacia el muelle vacío, al parecer era una isla solitaria, aunque con semejantes bienvenidas no les extrañaba para nada.

Cuando atracaron y Franky había colocado las amarras, se les acercaron un par de hombres, ataviados con yukata, la verdad es que en esa zona hacia un calor horrendo.

- Disculpe... deberían presentarse en el libro de visitantes, todos los piratas deben hacerlo.

- A, si, ahora mismo se lo digo a mi capitán.

Dijo Franky rascándose la nuca, los tres hombres con dos katanas cada uno en sus cintos hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, cuando lo hicieron todos bajaron del barco menos Ussop, Chopper y Brook, que se quedarían a vigilarlo.

- ¿Que pasa Franky?

Dijo Nami observando su cara de circunstancia, este la miro y exclamo.

- ¡Ah si! Me han dicho que todos los piratas deben registrarse como visitantes, por lo que pueda pasar.

- ¿Oh, tengo que ir?-Dijo Luffy desganado.- Pero tengo hambre~

- Vamos, vamos, será un momento, iremos contigo.- dijo Nami.

Todos se encaminaron a la garita del muelle para hacer lo dicho, al entrar Luffy los tres hombres se quedaron mirándolo.

- Monkey D. Luffy... debe registrar la entrad de su navío.- dijo con calma.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, el hombre le dio unas hojas, y suspiro abanicándose con su propia yukata.

- Este mes hace mucho calor, deberían cambiarse esas ropas.- dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras Luffy firmaba vio en una pared repleta de carteles de se busca, los de la tripulación de Shanks.

- ¡OOOH~ ¿Shanks ha pasado por aquí!?

- Ah, sí, hace mucho tiempo que lo hizo, un gran pirata.- Dijo el que ahora colgaba los carteles de la banda de Luffy, hasta parar ante el de Zoro.- Hum... ¿Roronoa?

Se giro y lo busco con la mirada, sonrió.

- Un honor...

- Hump.- Dijo este como toda respuesta.

Nami se quedo mirándolos.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

- Sí, claro, pásenlo bien y...- dijo esto con una sonrisa el mismo hombre.- no se metan en problemas, por favor...

Todos salieron poco a poco menos Luffy, por supuesto.

- ¡Gracias por la hospitalidad, espadachines-saaaaa~n!

Los tres se rieron y siguieron con sus cosas, cuando todos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, todo parecía una típica ciudad antigua japonesa, Franky suspira.

- Voy a buscar la carpintería.

- Ah! Yo necesito algunas cosillas.

Dijo Nami desapareciendo.

- ¡Matte~ Nami-swaaaaan!

Obviamente Sanji la sigió, aunque acabaría como una mula de carga, Solo quedaron juntos, Luffy, Zoro y Robin. Luffy caminaba con los brazos tras su nuca.

- Quiero comida...

- Je, je, ¿Capitán-san, no se cansa de comer?

Dijo Nico con voz suave.

- Nah, ¡bucare un buen restaurante, quedemos todos allí en una hora!

Dijo saliendo corriendo.

- Bakka, como se supone que sabremos a cual has ido...- Dijo Zoro viéndolo marchar.

Robin se quedo con él a solas y los dos caminaron por la calle, en absoluto silencio, después de unos minutos ella hablo.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada?

- No hay nada que decir, Robin.

Ella suspiro y sigió mirando al frente, desde hacía ya dos día que no la hablaba, al menos no normalmente, ¿la razón? Que hacía tres días, se habían acostado después de un ataque de lujuria por parte de los dos, ella quería decirle que en realidad lo deseaba desde hacía mucho, pero cada vez que trataba de tocar el tema, el lo rehuía... "Un espadachín no necesita amor para seguir hacia delante" le había dicho, cosa que le daño severamente a la morena.

Robin se fijo en que cuando ambos pasaban ante algunas personas de la isla, parecían quedárseles mirando, era normal, siendo tan conocidos, pero más miraban al espadachín, que ajeno a todo caminaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

De pronto se escucho un estruendo y de una tienda salió un jovencito de unos 8 años corriendo con el pelo largo desgreñado y la yukata suelta, pareciendo asustado. De la tienda salió un hombre con una katana desenvainada.

- ¡Yukitoooooooo!

El niño corrió hacia ellos dos, sin percatarse hasta chocar contra Robin, Esta lo agarro y él se escondió en ella inconscientemente.

- ¡Te digo que yo no fui!

- ¿Como que no? ¿te pille con las manos en la masa, enano!

- ¡Iba a pagarla, tengo dinero!

Dijo el niño al borde del llanto.

- Pero no me diste tiempo a decírtelo, simplemente me perseguiste... ¡Me asustaste!

- Eh, chotto...-Dijo Zoro a ver donde estaban metidos él y Robin sin darse cuenta, el niño sostenía su dango tembloroso aguantando las lagrimas.- ¿Si iba a pagarlo porque lo perseguía? Sabe que eso es peligroso?-Dijo señalando la katana.

- Es un bastardo, el no iba a pagarlo lo sé.

Pero el niño saco unos berries de su bolsillito.

- ¡IBA A HACERLO!

Dijo ya llorando, Zoro parecía a punto de explotar, asi que Robin intervino.

- Nee, ¿Yukito? ¿Porque no le das el dinero al señor?

El niño asintió y se acerco temeroso, el hombre cogió el dinero con rabia.

- Hum... maldito bastard...

No pudo acabar la palabra cuando Zoro reventó.

- ¡OE!... vuelve a llamarle asi y te arrepentirás...

El hombre, más que acongojado entro a su tienda corriendo, el niño se froto los ojos y miro a Robin y Zoro.

- Domo...

- No hay de que...-Dijo Robin con una sonrisa.- no llores los niños no lloran.

El niño asintió y comió con gula su dango. Luego tiro el palito y sonrió.

- ¿Sois Mugiwaras verdad?

- Si, yo me llamo Robin, este de aquí es...

- Zoro Roronoa, lo sé porque a mi papa le caes bien, jé, No se lo va a creer cuando le diga que estais en la isla y que...

- ¿Qué no me creeré el que?

Dijo a sus espaldas la voz de un hombre, gruesa y ronca, Robin se giro para ver a un hombre con kimono masculino y gorro de bambú, una bufanda tapaba parte de su rostro y parecía ojeroso, estaba de brazos cruzados y parecía enfadado, con dos espadas a su cinto.

- P-papa...

Dijo el niño medio asustado, Zoro se giro también a mirarlo, justo cuando los ojos color magenta del hombre le miraban también.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de irte sin mí por aquí?

- Q-que no lo haga... que solo papa... me protege.

- Ven aquí.- Dijo el hombre suspirando y extendiendo una mano vendada de blanco, el chico sonrió y corrió hasta los brazos de hombre, luego este miro a Robin.

- Su capitán está en la taberna de mi esposa... ¿quieren ir a tomar un trago? Invita la casa. Tenemos el mejor Sake del mundo.

Dijo girándose cogiendo al niño como con dificultad, Zoro sonrió.

- Eso suena genial.

Robin suspiro sonriente y lo sigió, cuando llegaron a dicha taberna, dentro no se escuchaba mucho ruido, cuando entraron, se sorprendieron de ver a Luffy ante la barra, tras la que había una dama con kimono blanco, los clientes estaban a un lado y había como diez hombres frente a Luffy riéndose.

El hombre suspiro y dejo a Yukito en el suelo.

- Quédate aquí Yuki.

- P-pero.

- Aquí.- repitió el hombre, que suspiro y hablo más alto.- ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Los hombres se giraron a la puerta, parecían piratas, y uno de ellos se rio.

- Oh, aquí estas, andábamos buscándote, pero tu mujerzuela no quiso decirnos dónde estabas...

- Aquí estoy.- Dijo alzando los hombros como si la gran cosa.

- ¿¡A quien llamas mujerzuela!?

Salto Yukito, pero Robin lo hizo callar y suspiro.

- ¿Ah? ¿Ese es tu bastardo? Te creía capaz de muchas cosas, pero de cuidar al hijo de otro... me decepcionas enormemente.

- Poco me importa quién sea el padre, es mi hijo.

- Ajá... ¿sabes que venimos a mandarte saludos?

- Os doy hasta la de tres para salir de mi propiedad... uno...

- La verdad es que teníamos ganas de cogerte...

- Dos...

- Dicen que estas moribundo... que estas agonizante y que...

- Tres...

En un movimiento que nadie vio, el hombre de sombrero de bambú apareció ante Luffy y le sonrió.

- Bienvenido Monkey D. Luffy... Roronoa Zoro... Nico Robin...

Zoro abrió enormemente los ojos, fue el único en ver el movimiento de las dos espadas al ser desenvainadas, y cortando a los diez tipos casi a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando los tipos al fin cayeron al suelo, los clientes se encargaron de sacarlos. El hombre de sombrero de bambú comenzó a toser de manera casi enfermiza, Yukito se soltó de Robin y corrió hacia él.

- ¡Papá!

- Querido, ¿estás bien?

Dijo la mujer cogiéndole de la mano, este asintió y se quito el sombrero, dejando a la vista el pelo negro cogido en coleta alta, Zoro y Robin se acercaron a Luffy que volvió a su mesa para seguir comiendo.

- Sírveles, les prometí de nuestro mejor sake.

- Enseguida.-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Yukito cogió el kimono de su padre y suspiro.

- Papa...

Este le miro.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Soy tu hijo verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

- Nada, solo quería que me lo dijeras.- dijo el niño abrazándose a su cintura.

El hombre suspiro y se bajo la bufanda, le sonrió, parecía joven.

- Yuki baka.

EL niño se rio, podo después aparecieron Nami y los demás por la puerta.

- ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ, SUPEEEER!

Dijo Franky pasando con las cajas de sus cosas recién compradas. Nami dejo a Sanji con sus bolsas pasar y se rio.

- ¿Vamos a estar un rato aquí?

- No te preocupes, navegante, nos invita la casa.

Ella sonrió aun más y se sentó al lado de la morena, Zoro se quedo mirando al hombre y luego suspiro.

- Yo te conozco, ¿eres Ryôtô no es asi?

El hombre le miro y todos los clientes, su mujer y su hijo se quedaron callados muy rígidos.

- Ya nadie me llama por mi nombre real... lo deje atrás cuando deje de ser pirata, me llamo Ryô.

Dijo sonriente.

- ¿Por qué lo conoces Zoro?

Dijo Luffy escupiéndole la mitad de la comida a la cara.

- Estaba en mi lista cuando cazaba piratas. Hace mucho de eso.

Se sentó a la mesa con el resto de la banda.

- Ahora vivo en paz aquí, salde mi deuda con la marina hace mucho. Trabaje como corsario un tiempo para poder vivir aquí. Esto está tranquilo.

- Aun no me creo que estés aquí malgastando tus habilidades.- Dijo Zoro bebiendo.

- Estoy casado... y tengo un hijo, usar mis "habilidades" ya no es para un hombre como yo.

- Para espadachín-san, el amor es una molestia.- Dijo Robin con su inmortal sonrisa.

Zoro se sintió herido por esas palabras, solo el lo noto, pero iban dirigidas contra el, con ponzoña y afiladas, pero otra persona también lo noto... Ryô se quedo mirando a la mujer.

- Ya veo... podéis quedaros en nuestra casa, tenemos habitaciones... el log post tardara en recargarse al menos una semana...

- ¿¡TANTO!?

Dijo Nami derrotada, sobre la mesa, Sanji le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- No os preocupéis, no vamos a cobraros nada.

Dijo la mujer de kimono blanco acercándose con mas sake.

- Esta es Hisa, mi mujer...

- Encantada.- hizo una reverencia.

Zoro solo cogió otra botella y gruño un poco mirando a otro lado, parecía molesto.

- En ese caso genial, alguien tendrá que avisar a esos tres ¿no?

- Yo iré después.- Dijo Franky.- asi dejare las cosas en el barco.

- ¡Decidido!-Salto de pronto Luffy.- Nos quedamos, shishishi...

Todos suspirando, su capitán a veces era innecesario, Robin se levanto y se disculpo.

- Iré a dar un vuelta... quiero buscar una biblioteca para los libros de Doctor-san.

- Oh, Hisa, tu sabes donde hay una buena, porque no la compañas.- Dijo Ryô con una sonrisa mirándola.

- Claro, ¿te encargas tú del bar?

- Claro, ve.

La mujer se quito el delantal y se inclino a darle un beso, pero este aparto la cara.

- Hisa no...

- Oh, lo siento...-beso su sien.- nos vemos.

Y se marcho junto con Robin.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo nº2:

Robin caminaba junto con esa mujer por la calle, la miraba de reojo y no pudo evitar preguntar.

- A pesar de que es su esposo... no ha querido que le bese...

- Oh, no, no, Ryô me quiere mucho, pero... tiene miedo de contagiarme.

- Ya veo... ¿está enfermo?

- Si, se puso enfermo dos años después de que naciera Yuki, le han mirado muchísimos médicos y ninguno sabría decirle que es lo que le pasa, solo que se está muriendo, poco a poco. Y yo no puedo hacer nada...

Robin suspiro y borro su sonrisa.

- Te comprendo... sentir como algo o alguien que quieres tanto está en peligro y no poder hacer nada por ello... tenemos a bordo a un muy buen médico, ¿Dejaría que le examinara?

- Podrías intentarlo, pero está harto de médicos que no saben decirle que le pasa.

- Se lo hare saber a Doctor-san, se que hará algo por él, aunque sea calmar los síntomas.

La mujer sonrió.

- Arigatou Robin-chan... Cambiando de tema... ¿es cierto que entre Zoro-san y usted... puede haber algo?

- Lo único que hay es un incomodo sentimiento.-dijo ella mucho más seria.

- ¿Pasó algo? Puedes contarme, no se lo diré a nadie.

- Una noche... no sé ni cómo ni porque, pero los dos... no sé, nos sentimos atraídos y... a la mañana siguiente él ni siquiera estaba en la cama...-Suspiro.- cuando trato de tocar el tema, se vuelve arisco, distante, o simplemente, lo ignora... "El amor no es para alguien como yo" dijo...creo que es una persona que realmente necesita ese sentimiento, pero no quiere dejarme... a mí que se lo de, creo que ni siquiera quiso que pasara lo que paso... los dos estábamos necesitados y eso fue todo para él...

- ¿Y para ti Robin-chan?

Ella sonrió levemente.

- Claro que no... Pero eso no importa... el cumplirá su sueño, y yo estaré ahí para que lo haga, pero sin interponerme...

- ¿Sabes? Una vez alguien me dijo esto: "Para un espadachín, su alma esta en sus espadas, su vida unida a la batalla, pero su corazón, junto a una mujer que le ama" Zoro-san, es esa clase de persona, solo que aun no sabe que tiene un corazón que pide a gritos ser amado.

La mujer le sonrió y le cogió la mano parándose ante una tienda.

- Veras, antes de que siquiera Ryô me dedicara una mirada relajada demostrándome que me quería... pasaron dos años... para entonces ya estaba enfermo, nunca, me ha besado o tocado... le da miedo, tiene miedo de romperme, sabe que si yo no estoy, le faltara algo... no negare que lo necesito, pero también necesito que este feliz, y si estar junto a él le hace feliz lo estaré, por las buenas o las malas. La parte difícil ya la tenéis Robin, admitiste tus sentimientos, oblígale a hacer a él lo mismo. Los espadachines aman a las mujeres imponentes y fuertes.

Se rio y señalo la tienda.

- Conseguiremos un kimono para ti y tus compañeros.

- Gracias Hisa...-Dijo Robin un poco emocionada, entrando con ella en la tienda.

Mientras tanto en la taberna, todos comían y bebían animadamente, Zoro compartía su botella con Ryô que lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿No es un poco ruin por tu parte?-Dijo en tono medio para que nadie más los escucharan.- te la robaran... mujeres asi no abundan Roronoa, lo sé.

- No sé a qué te refieres.- contesto él.

De pronto Ryô dio un gran trago y hablo más alto.

- Yo era como tú de joven... arrogante, seguro de mi mismo, quería ser el mejor espadachín del mundo...- todos lo atendieron, y él sigió hablando.- tenía una banda pirata, un gran capitán, una gran tripulación, estaba ella... Era la cocinera de a bordo.

Tomo otro trago.

- La hija del capitán Hiro, un grandísimo hombre, le tenía un miedo increíble.- se rio y tosió un poco después...- y me la quitaron... asaltaron el barco cuando yo no estaba... negando mis propios sentimientos desembarque para ir a divertirme, ¿sabes? No lo hice... no me divertía sin ella, cuando volví los habían asesinado a todos... Incluso a ella...

Tomo aire y se aseguro de que Yuki no estuviera cerca.

- La violaron y la asesinaron... si yo hubiera estado ahí eso no habría pasado, me culpe, e hice bien, el capitán Hiro estaba enfermo y no pudo defender a sus hombres, yo era su único escudo ese día...

Tomo otro trago de sake y hablo más serio y con la voz más profunda.

- Comencé a vengarme de todo marine que me encontraba, haciendo subir el precio de mi cabeza, otra, y otra, y otra vez... –se rió.- me sentía poderoso, fuerte, pero vacio por dentro, lo tenía todo, fama, poder, respeto... pero no honor.

Los miro a todo.

- Llegue a Ken una noche de hace 8 años. Aquí todos me conocían por mi recompensa, pero nadie me juzgó, solo me pidieron amablemente que no me metiera en problemas... Hisa había sido repudiada por sus padres al quedarse embarazada de un pirata que la había abandonado... vivía en la calle... la encontré y me recordó lo que me faltaba... me sentí culpable de nuevo y le mostré mi apoyo... compre la taberna y la puse al mando...

Volvió a mirarlos a todos y sonrió.

- Nueve meses después llego Yukito, un niño ruidoso, imaginaros, no sabía ni por dónde empezar... sus primeras palabras fueron papá... entonces supe que ese hijo sería mío pasara lo que pasara, en cuanto a su madre... no solo se las apaño para hacerme olvidar el dolor que sentía mi corazón si no que lo reparo y se lo quedó.

Dio otro trago.

- Soy un espadachín, con fuerza, respeto y ahora si honor... y estoy orgulloso de mi familia.- miro a Zoro.- y no por ello soy un debilucho, sigo siendo el mismo de hace ocho años, pero con una motivación mas para vivir y cumplir mi sueño... prepárate Roronoa, no te será fácil.

Zoro sonrió y negó.

- Lo mismo te digo.

Alzo su vaso para brindar con él.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA, ES TAN BONITO! ¡NO ESTOI LLORANDOOOO!

Obviamente Franky lloraba como un bebe, Sanji incluso se había dejado consumir su cigarro, Nami lo miraba completamente exultante, un gran guerrero y un padre de familia. Luffy lo miraba con admiración.

- ¡Sugoi! Nee, nee, Zoro, aprende un poco de tus superiores.

Zoro bebió de su copa, era el único en percatarse de a que había venido su charla, bajo la mirada y realmente pensó en ello.

Robin se coloco el obi al final, un kimono morado con obi amarillo, mientras cargaban las bolsas con la ropa para el resto.

- Ahora iremos a por esos libros que necesitabas.

Las dos asintieron y salieron de la tienda de kimonos, hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando llego la noche, todos estaban reunidos en la taberna, a puerta cerrada compartiendo una cena echa mano a mano por Sanji y Hisa. Todos con sus yukatas o kimonos, el de Nami era de color rosa y naranja, obi rojo, Chopper usaba una Yukata marrón, Brook una de color negro, Luffy una de color rojo oscuro, Franky se negó a llevarla, Ussop llevaba una verde oliva, Sanji llevaban una de color blanco inmaculado y la de Zoro era azul marino, el estaba mas acostumbrado a esas ropas.

Reían y contaban sus historias a un maravillado Yukito.

- ¿¡LA ISLA DEL CIELO!?

- Ah... Skypia... que recuerdos.- Dijo Ryô dando otro trago.

- ¿¡Has estado allí!?

Dijo Luffy emocionado, Ryô asintió y Luffy comenzó a preguntarle cosas, mientras todos reían, un nuevo ataque de tos ataco a Ryô... todos se quedaron callados mientras este trataba de que cesara.

Hisa se le acerco y le acaricio la espalda, Chopper suspiro, Robin le miro.

- Nee, Doctor-san, ¿podría revisar a Ryô-san?

- No creo que sea necesario.- Dijo este.

- Chopper es el mejor doctor.- dijo Zoro como si nada.

- ¡Nee, Nee, no creas que por decir que soy el mejor doctor me voi a emocionar, Zoro no baka!

Dijo Chopper haciendo su pequeña danza, Hisa miro a los ojos a su marido.

- Por favor Ryô...

Este la sonrió y negó.

- Esta bien, está bien...

Chopper se le acerco con su estereoscopio.

- ¿Puedes descubrir tu pecho?

Este se bajo la Yukata por sus hombros hasta la cintura, estaba bien musculado, como cualquier otro espadachín, y había cicatrices muy viejas por todo su cuerpo, Chopper comenzó a escuchar su respiración y su corazón.

- Necesitaría unos análisis sanguíneos, pero con certeza se que se trata de una infección pulmonar o del aparato respiratorio... es crónica y está demasiado avanzada como para tratarla y que desaparezca, pero podría calmarte los síntomas.- le sonrió.

- Eh... eres un renito muy inteligente.- dijo Ryô.

- Ah...-Chopper comenzó a lagrimear.- eres el primero que acierta a la primera el animal que soy...

Robin hablo entonces.

- Nee, Doctor-san... ¿es contagioso?

- No, claro que no, es una infección de órganos, no de sangre.

Los ojos de Ryô se abrieron enormemente y Hisa sonrió abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Ryô...

Él sonrió y asintió.

- SI, lo se... lo siento Hisa.

- No, no lo sientas.

Yuki estaba junto a sus padres, agarrando de la manga del Yukata de su padre, y no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero estaba sonriente.

- Mañana te preparare unas medicinas y te explicare como se hacen.- Dijo Chopper guardando su instrumental.

- Gracias Doctor.

- ¡Baka iarô!~

Respondió Chopper de nuevo danzando, todos rieron. La noche pasaba rápida y poco a poco comenzaron a subiendo a sus correspondientes habitaciones, Yukito que estaba dormido sobre el tatami, fue cargado por su padre y este suspiro.

- Me voy a la cama Hisa, me lo llevo conmigo.

- Descansa cielo, yo recogeré esto.

El resto subió con Ryô hacia las habitaciones, excepto Zoro que aun bebía y Robin.

- Te voy a echar una mano Hisa, de todas formas, no tengo sueño.

- Gracias Robin-chan.

Las dos recogieron el desastre poco a poco, Zoro solo ayudo colocando las mesas en su sitio y sentándose en una de ellas.

- Roronoa-san... ¿no tiene sueño?

Dijo Hisa, este negó y señalo la botella.

- Oh, comprendo, entonces hasta mañana.

Se despidió y ella también subió. Zoro estaría solo de no ser por...

- ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir tu también?

- Voy a quedarme leyendo...-algo arisca sigió hablando.- SI tanto te incomoda mi presencia hay otros lugares donde emborracharse.

Zoro se quedo mirándola notoriamente cabreado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?

- A mi nada... ¿Y a ti?- Ella le miro entonces, seria.- ¿es que solo puedo estar en tu presencia si es en una cama?

El abrió enormemente los ojos sin comprender porque de pronto ella se ponía de esa manera. Ella se levantó y suspiro.

- Es más, no pienso seguir aquí... me marcho.

- ¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

- No lo sé, a un lugar más agradable.

Ella salió por la puerta sin mas... un momento... ¿Había insinuado que su presencia era desagradable? Gruño pero sigió bebiendo... Pero las horas pasaban y esa mujer no regresaba... y él estaba cada vez más y más inquieto...

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo nº3:

Todos comenzaron a bajar al pise de abajo para un desayuno, ruidosamente, pero solo Ryô se acerco a Zoro, parado en la puerta abierta de la taberna.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Esa estúpida mujer... aun no ha regresado...-Dijo como si nada, antes de que Ryô pudiera decir nada, Zoro abrió la puerta de golpe, Robin caminaba por la calle hacia la taberna... acompañada por un joven espadachín, lo que hizo frenarse a Zoro...

Los dos reían y caminaban despacio, ella agarrada de su brazo, al ver a Ryô y Zoro en la puerta el joven se paro.

- Robin... una noche increíble.- tomo su mano y la beso.- hasta otra

- Gracias Key...- dijo ella sonriendo.- por todo.

El sonrió, pero cuando miro de nuevo hacia los otros dos hombres, le dedico una mirada de completo odio a Zoro, le dio la espalda y se alejo, cuando Zoro iba a ir tras él, Ryô le agarro por la ropa.

- No...

Zoro se soltó con un movimiento brusco y entro en la taberna azotando la puerta, pasando de largo a todos subió hacia las habitaciones, todos se quedaron impresionados, Robin suspiro.

- Buenos días Ryô-san.

Dijo con una sonrió, él la sonrió.

- Buenos días... vamos a desayunar.

Ella asintió y paso con el cerrando la puerta, todos desayunaron en un incomodo silencio.

- ¿Qué le pasaba a Zoro?

Dijo Luffy, Nami suspiro y le dio su plato.

- Anda comete mi desayuno, no tengo hambre.- solo quería que dejara el tema.

- ¡WO! Gracias Nami.- el se lo devoró.

Robin estaba también un poco más seria de lo que normalmente estaba.

Yuki que aun no se había despertad, lo hizo, justo para ver como Zoro pasaba a su lado cabreado y entraba en el cuarto asignado, el lo sigió y abrió la puerta corredera.

- ¿Roronoa-san?

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Hum... ¿Está bien?

Zoro se relajo al ver al niño.

- Si, lo siento si te asuste.

- Hum-negó- papa se enfada asi cuando está entrenando... estoy acostumbrado.-Dijo pasando aun sin ser invitado y se puso ante el.- ¿Has estado entrenando tu también? –Le sonrió.- papá me deja entrenar con el... lo hago desde los cinco años.

- No, no estuve entrenando, solo estoy molesto con alguien. ¿Eres buen?

- Solo con un shinai... papa es buenísimo con dos espadas, pero tu usas tres... ¿con que mano coges la tercera?

- Uso la boca.

- ¡¿La boca?! ¡SUGOI!

Zoro sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Yukito.

- ¿No deberías irte a desayunar?

- Oh si... ¿vamos juntos?

- No, yo me quedo aquí.

- Pero no puedes saltarte el desayuno, mama dice que es la comida más importante del día.

Le cogió de la mano y tiro de él.

- C-chotto matte... –Al final Zoro acabo por ser arrastrado escaleras abajo, todos se quedaron mirándolos cuando Yuki aprecio cogiendo la mano de Zoro.

- ¡Venimos a comer!

- Bien, pues sentaros.- Dijo Hisa, esa mañana con el pelo suelto y una yukata blanca, parecía radiante y contenta. Zoro miro a Robin, removía su café sin ninguna intención de tomárselo realmente, miraba por la ventana ausente, ciertamente, no tenía derecho de molestarse con ella.

Pasaron los días, realmente la isla era increíble, asi como sus gentes, los chicos estaban a dos días de irse de allí, los chicos cargaban los víveres en el barco mientras el día soleado golpeaba con fuerza.

En el jardín de la casa, en la parte trasera de la taberna, Zoro se entrenaba con su gran pesa, con él en el jardín se encontraba Ryô tomando té, mirándolo entrenar.

- Un entrenamiento duro... eres demasiado duro contigo mismo.

- Tengo una meta.-dijo Zoro nada más.

Ryô se levanto y cogió sus dos espadas.

- Pues lucha conmigo cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro dejo la pesa en el suelo y le miro.

- ¿Estas de broma? No suelo pelear con heridos o enfermos...

- Puedo arreglármelas.

- En otra ocasión...-Dijo secándose el sudor.

- Pues como compensación escúchame...

Robin estaba sentada dentro con Hisa, esta tenía a Yukito sentado en un taburete y estaba cortando un poco su cabello.

- Pero mama, quiero el pelo como papa de largo.

- Solo los samurais llevan el pelo largo, tú eres aun un niño Yuki.

- ¡Pero lo seré!

- Cuando lo seas te lo dejaras como quieras.

- Mamaaaaa~

Dijo este sin más quejas que decirle, Robin se rio suavemente, Nami apareció por la puerta.

- Robin, tenemos que reparar unas cosas en el Sunny y yo voy a hacer el mapa de la isla... hoy dormimos allí, ¿vendrás? Díselo a Zoro.

- Lo hare Navegante-san.

Ella se despidió de Hisa y de Yuki y se marcho.

- Se que la quieres... se te nota, hasta yo lo he visto... ¿Por qué hacerte y hacerle daño negándolo Zoro?

- Yo no...

- No me mientas... sé por lo que estas pasando, a mi también m ha pasado, crees que por atarte a una mujer no podrás lograr tu propósito pero te equivocas... solo ganas alguien especial con quien compartir todo, los golpes, las aventuras...

- Pero ella no...

- Ella te ama.

- Si lo hiciera anoche no...

- Key está casado felizmente y tiene tres hijos ¿sabes? Anoche estaba encargado de la guardia en la aldea, posiblemente Nico-san se perdió y le pidió que la llevara a la posada.

- El me miro con esa mirada.

- Puede que ella se desahogara con él... es un hombre honrado de familia, le dolería lo que le haces, a mí también me duele, acostarte con ella y luego rechazarla...

Zoro se quedo asombrado de que supiera eso.

- Hisa me lo conto...- dijo respondiendo a su pregunta muda.- ¿Cómo crees que ahora mismo se siente ella? ¿Utilizada... usada?... algo peor, ella lo hizo con todo su amor y tú...

- ¡Oye, tú no sabes nada!

- Porque lo sé es por lo que te estoy diciendo esto Zoro... sé que lo sientes como ella, pero que no sabes expresarlo, a veces no es necesario decir te quiero, te amo... no puedo vivir sin ti... puedes demostrarlo con acciones, miradas... gestos... puedes ser el mejor espadachín del mundo incluso si dependes del corazón de una mujer, ella te hará llegar a lo más alto.

Zoro se quedo mirándolo, cuando Robin salió al jardín.

- Espadachín-san... Nami dijo que hoy dormiríamos en el Sunny, no olvides regresar con el equipaje.

Sin más volvió dentro, Ryô ni se movió, suspiro.

- Está enfadada... no... Miento... has roto su corazón.

Sin más cogió su té y entro dentro también, el se quedo ahí fuera sopesando las cosas un poco más, mientras recogía sus cosas y sus pesas.

Cuando la noche cubría la aldea, Zoro regreso al Sunny, al verlo llegar solo, Nami se quedo asombrada.

- ¿Y Robin?

- ¿No está aquí?-Dijo el asombrado.

- ¡Claro que no! No ha venido en todo el día, pensé que estaría contigo, aunque no sé por qué narices le gusta estar tanto con un tipo como tu... Robin es la única mujer en el mundo que te aguanta... ve a buscarla.

Dijo Nami llevando la caja de papiros hacia su cuarto. Las palabras de Nami resonando en su cabeza "Robin es la única mujer en el mundo que te aguanta...! No, no era asi, Robin era la única mujer en el mundo que lo amaba...

Dejo sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia la aldea nuevamente para buscarla, paso por la taberna, Hisa estaba trabajando y el bar lleno, pero al parecer no había estado allí en todo el día, Ryô tampoco estaba.

Salió de nuevo y corrió por las desiertas calles a esas horas, llego a una especie de jardín común con cerezos florecidos, Robin estaba sentada en una de las mesas de piedra, con un libro abierto sobre esta y la cabeza recostada en este...

Dio un paso hacia ella y una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse.

- Ha estado ahí todo el día... me preocupada y trate de que volviera al barco, pero me dijo que no tenía fuerzas para verte allí.

Zoro se volteo a ver a Ryô, con una yukata y un abrigo sobre esta, se la quito y se lo dio.

- Llévala a la cama, está cansada, no seas grosero.

Se giro y se alejo. Zoro se acerco a ella y la cubrió con el abrigo, cerró el libro y la cogió, posando el libro sobre su regazo, camino con ella hacia el barco, en el camino ella se removió y se abrazo a él.

Cuando llegaron, nadie estaba ya despierto asi que por no molestar a Nami, llevo a Robin a su lugar de entrenamiento, la garita de vigilancia, él la tumbo sobre el sofá y la cubrió mejor dejando el libro a un lado.

Cuando se incorporo ella abrió los ojos y se desperezo un poco.

- Hum... ¿Dónde estoy?

- En el Sunny... te dormiste en esos bancos... te he traído.

Ella se incorporo al oír su voz y suspiro.

- Hum, sí, me iré a la cama.

El se quedo mirando cómo se incorporaba y como caminaba hacia la trampilla, la detuvo agarrándola por una mano y suspiro.

- Espera.

Ella se quedo rígida y quieta, él la volteo y se acerco suavemente, acariciando su rostro, mirando sus labios... ella aparto la cara.

- No...

El se sorprendió y ella suspiro algo emocionada.

- No quiero que pase de nuevo...- él casi sintió a su corazón pararse.- quiero olvidarlo... no quiero volver a sentirme como me sentí la primera vez... asi que por favor, si no es tu intención ir más allá... no me uses como tu entretenimiento.

Eso lo enfado realmente, él no había hecho semejante cosa, nunca se divertiría con ella como si fuera un juguete. La empujo contra la pared y la agarro de ambas muñecas.

- ¡Yo nunca hice semejante cosa y lo sabes!

Ella pareció asustarse un poco más, y cerró los ojos.

- Pero tú lo dijiste... que el amor te era innecesario...

Zoro caso dos más dos... era cierto que el dijo eso... ella lo amaba, era su amor por él... el había dicho que ella era innecesaria, se sintió horrible por eso.

- Lo siento...

- Por favor, deja que me vaya.

Dijo ella algo temblorosa. Él la soltó pero no se alejo de su cuerpo, Robin trato de irse por uno de sus laterales descubierto pero el hablo.

- De verdad que siento todo eso que te dije...te estaba mintiendo para sentirme mejor...

Ella se paro en mitad de la sala, aun dándose la espalda con Zoro, ella se giro un poco y sonrió.

- No es necesario, puedo vivir con esto... prometo no estorbarte... yo, soy feliz con verte cada día, luchando por tu sueño.

El cerro los ojos, ahora todas las palabras de ese condenado hombre cobraban sentido una a una, cada coma, cada tilde...

Se giro a mirarla, ella le dedico su sonrisa más bella y natural y se coloco un poco el kimono.

- Buenas noches... espadachín-san...

Se giro para de nuevo irse, pero él la paro.

- ¡Espera!... espera...

Ella se paró de espaldas a él, escuchaba los pasos de Zoro acercarse a ella por detrás y luego sintió sus brazos en su cintura y su rostro en su espalda.

- Sabes que no lo diré nunca ¿no?... que no lo admitiré y que no permitiré que nadie se burle de mí por ello...

Ella no sabía a lo que se refería.

- Asi que más te vale dichosa mujer escucharlo hoy bien, porque no lo diré nunca más...

Ella se giro poco a poco mirándolo.

- Q-qu...

- Te odio por haber hecho que mi corazón dependa del tuyo... que no pueda latir si tú no estás ahí... te odio por hacer que me enamorara de ti...

Ella se quedo completamente congelada, cosa que aprovecho Zoro para rápidamente pegarla a su cuerpo y besar sus labios cariñosamente, no como aquella vez donde la premura les hizo arder...

Ella sonrió en su beso y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, se separaron poco a poco y ella se le quedo mirando.

- Te amo Zoro...

El pocas veces oía su nombre de labios de la mujer, y cuando lo hacía, sonaba genial, podría oírlo toda su vida... quería oírlo durante toda su vida.

- No vuelvas a llamarme espadachín.

Ella sonrió y asintió... Volvieron a besarse de nuevo...

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

. Capitulo nº4:

Era por la mañana y el Log post ya marcaba una nueva dirección.

- ¡JOSH! Nos vamos chicos.

Dijo Nami comenzando a gritar órdenes, Robin estaba en el muelle hablando con Hisa, que le daba algunas prendas y presentes para el viaje, Yukito estaba sujeto de su mano, Ryô estaba a su lado, y sonreirá.

- Me alegro de ver esa sonrisa en ti... te queda bien.

Ella se sonrrojo un poco y asintió, una voz grito desde el barco.

- ¡Oi, Robin, nos vamos sin ti, tu veras!

Zoro gritaba desde la pasarela, todos los Mugiwaras estaban asomados por la baranda del Sunny, Robin se despidió de la familia y comenzó a ascender por el barco, pero antes de soltar amarras, Zoro volvió a hablar.

- ¡Eh, espadachín!  
Ryô le miro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Zoro se colocaba su típico pañuelo verde oscuro en la cabeza. Robin le miro seria.

- Zoro que...

- Shhh... Déjamelo a mí.

Ryô sonrió y aflojando la parte superior de su yukata la dejo caer alejándose de su mujer e hijo. Empujo las dos katanas.

- ¿Si, cazador de piratas?

Zoro no dijo nada, solo se le lanzo desenvainando sus tres katanas, para atacarlo, Ryô se protegió perfectamente del ataque casi sin inmutarse, y sonrió.

- Chst, eres fuerte jovenzuelo.

- Tú no estás nada mal, viejo enfermo.

Se separaron y los dos envainaron, Zoro le miro de reojo.

- Volveré cuando sea capaz de derrotarte y lo hare.

- Aquí estaré esperándote Roronoa Zoro...

Zoro se volvió para subir a bordo, soltaron amarras y se despidieron por última vez de semejante familia... Zoro soltó la pañoleta y miro a Robin...

- Tú... sube ahí arriba... ya.

Zoro camino hacia la garita, Robin sonrió, Nami se rio por lo bajito.

- Nee, nee Robin, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Ya te contare navegante-san...

Dijo haciendo lo que Zoro casi la ordeno.

- ¡COMO OSAS HABLARLE ASI A ROBIN-CHWAN MARIMO DE MIERDA!

- ¡SANJI CALLA!-Dijo Nami.

- A tus ordenes angelito mío~

Dijo este como un perrito, Robin llego arriba y se encontró a Zoro quitándose su larga chaqueta.

- ¿Me reclamabas?

El la miro y dejo caer la chaqueta.

- Ven aquí...

Dijo acercándola tirando de su blusa.

- Tu espadachín necesita atenciones...

- Bueno, su arqueóloga va a dárselas.

Robin acaricio su pecho y mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarlos de forma ardiente mientras lo empujaba hasta el sofá, sentándose en su regazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿A qué viene este arrebato de pasión?

- La adrenalina... me excita muchísimo, y no puedo pensar otra mujer con la que compartirlo.

Ella se rio y volvió a besarlo mientras las hábiles manos de Zoro la desvestían en pocos segundos, aprovechando para acariciar cada palmo del cuerpo de ella, esta, llevo las manos a sus pantalones para deshacerse de ellos.

- Nee... podrías colaborar.

El alzo las caderas alzándola a ella en el proceso y sonrió guiñándole su ojo bueno. Ella rio y se los saco rápidamente mientras volvían a besarse, ella sabía de sobra como funciona Roronoa Zoro asi que sabía que desesperarlo solo lograría que incluso fuera un poco brusco, pero eso le encantaba de él

Comenzó a rozar su intimidad con el miembro erecto de él, mientras este soltaba leves suspiros entre los besos y agarraba la cintura de ella para moverla a su gusto, pero Robin tenía otros planes, cogió ambas manos del espadachín y las aparto de su cuerpo mirándolo a los ojos.

- No... Hoy mando yo.

- ¿Qué?

Ella hizo un movimiento brusco que arranco un gemido de labios del peli verde que entrecerró su ojo bueno y la miro mordiéndose el labio.

- Manipuladora...

- Te encanta.

Dijo volviendo a hacer esos, movimientos circulares sobre su erección, cosa que hizo a Zoro casi derretirse, solo hasta que dijo basta soltándose del agarre de la morena, la toco de la cintura y empotrándola contra el sofá se coloco entre sus piernas, separándolas y penetrándola de un solo golpe, cosa que arranco la respiración de la morena.

- A-ah... bestia...-dijo entre susurros.

Él sonrió y mordió su cuello jadeante.

- Te encanta...

Los dos rieron levemente antes de que el peli verde comenzara a mecerse, cosa que comenzó a arrancarles gemidos a ambos, sin preocuparles sin eran audibles o no, solo se dejaron llevar por la renovada pasión entre ambos, Robin se abrazaba a su cintura con sus piernas y a su cuello con sus brazos gimiendo su nombre.

Zoro respiraba erráticamente sobre el oído de ella, solo hasta que ella comenzó a arañar su espalda no se percato de que su orgasmo estaba tan cerca como el de la morena, se incorporo un poco tomando un nuevo anglo mirándolo a los ojos, ella le sonrió muy, muy agitada.

- Yo...

Entonces no acabo la frase cuando arqueándose llego a su tan preciado orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que Zoro cerraba los ojos fuertemente gimiendo con ella. Llegando a la vez que Robin.

Los dos completamente agitados y sudorosos estaban recostados en el sofá, ella le miro.

- Nee, Zoro...

El la miro.

- Hum...

- Te amo.

- ...-sonrió y se acerco a darle un casto beso.- sabes mi respuesta.

- Perfectamente.- se abrazo a él y descanso su rostro contra su pecho, él la abrazo y cubrió con su abrigo, sintiendo el acelerado corazón del espadachín, Robin fue arrullada esa tarde...

Poco tiempo dado que el espadachín estaba rebosante de amor que demostrarle a la arqueóloga, ella tampoco se quejo precisamente, solo... correspondió su amor sordo.

~FIN~


End file.
